User talk:GW-ThePanda
Hey, you made an article called The Lemming, as this article is about a player character, it needs to be in your personal space on the wiki (so people don't get confused with Anet-created characters), I've moved it to User:GW-ThePanda/The Lemming. Welcome to GuildWiki, and if you need any help - feel free to ask here RandomTime 10:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, you recreated the page - please could you edit User:GW-ThePanda/The Lemming instead. RandomTime 11:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Fluffeh Panda :), how did Lemming react on this? Some Other 11:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and you don't need to reupload all the profession icons, feel free to use the profession abbreviation in tags. For example will create and will create RandomTime 11:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Monk's (as that's how it's displayed in Guild Wars). (BTW: You can reply here, I'll see it) RandomTime 11:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, of course (: im new to this wiki thing as Some has already told you :D so is there a monster icon? GW-ThePanda 11:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :We normally use to determine nothing/no secondary (monsters have professions, so we use the same templates for monsters). So a Monk/Any would be / . Have a look at Category:Templates/Profession_icons for the list of profession icon templates, and if any take your fancy, feel free to use them RandomTime 11:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah gz with your 10000 edits. Some Other 11:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::9,996 according to - I would have never had noticed otherwise. I'll need some cake to celebrate the 1000th RandomTime 11:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha gz Random. Spare me some cake ;) and thanks. GW-ThePanda 11:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick note, we're having a from you, do you mind using the "show preview" button instead of saving constantly, as every edit you make shows up. Thanks RandomTime 12:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry Random :) i forgot you get notified by everything, sure thing. GW-ThePanda 12:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Stop talking about me on your userpage -.- Some Other 13:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)